fm1000wtdfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Death Atrocities
Page Under Construction. This episode focuses on the death in the modern era. The world has gotten stupider as the days went on. An imbecile looks at the sun with a telescope, A couple goes missing in Pakistan, A mukbang eats herself to death, A Chinese security guard gets sick with a virus, A comrade gets crushed by a statue, A british mayor gets sabotaged by an immigrant and a pop star falls into a bunch of crazy fans. - #415 Mentally Challenged February 3, 2020 San Francisco, California It was a warm and sunny day in the park and people began to notice a man with a fairly decent sized telescope and some friends with camera equipment. Is he looking for a star? Yes, in fact the brightest one to obscure other stars. Keith is a wannabe famous vlogger due to him succumbing of the effects of Social Media giving him a sense of narcissism. Hearing about these dangerous stupid challenges he thought he could be a viral sensation if he starts out with a challenge like it. His idea was called the Solar Telescope challenge so he set out his filming crew to film him taking the challenge, directly pointing the telescope to the sun. When Keith looks into the eyepieces, the suns Ray's cook into his eye blinding him in one eye, driven crazy due to the immense pain he trips on a pitbulls leash and falls on a steel fence sharp enough to impale him into the stomach and into his heart. Thankfully this dumb challenge has been aborted as the camera crew didn't decide to upload to footage. - #2 Lost and Confirmed Dead April 22, 2018 Lahore, Pakistan Jennifer and Jacob are a Swedish-Canadian couple with a mindset of cultural relativism, a week before their Pakistan trip they uploaded a piece not to judge a person by how they look. They were another casualty of misinformation but that's about to amp up for a bit, after a complicated Visa process, they were finally able to go onboard and fly to Pakistan. The first 3 days went on pretty well for the couple and were given free stuff on many occaisions. After a nice meal, the couple were gonna find a taxi to get a ride back to the hotel. They find a fake taxi which they were unaware of, ignoring the looks of the menacing driver. He takes the couple to his home. The couple though the driver was inexperienced but were about to visit a terrorist hideout in which an hour later the couple got beheaded. - #45 Death Sized October 4, 2015 Manchester, England Since the Early 2010s, Many people broadcast themselves eating a bunch of food while interacting with their audience. There are people out their who would spend their earnings on copious amounts of food. Anita has been known for just that, she gained popularity for her live streams of her eating whole deep dish pizzas and gallons of ice cream along with many other overly huge size portions for the few years of her life. Anita was an overly anxious girl, complaining if she doesn't get enough donations while constantly blocking anyone trying to shame her. Anita has been criticized by her poor health choices and how her obesity is costing the people around her but Political Correctness has made it worse for the locals. Now Anita is over 700 pounds and she has a very hard time breathing. Anita was is disrepair and couldn't pay her rent in her apartment and her broadcast channel was her only source of income. But one day her channel was suspended, When Anita found out she was furious, breaking everything should could find until a heart attack settled in killing her. - #323 Locked in a battle with death February 15, 2020 Wuhan, China A pandemic is unfolding in China's Epicenter and Han is well aware of the Novel Coronavirus. He works as a security guard who are now detaining and isolating any one even if they're only suspected to safe, now they locking their citizens in their own apartments if they're suspected on having the virus. Jin is a businessman who is suspected of being sick with the new virus and Han and a bunch of other Security guards decided to lock Jin in his own apartment. Jin being furious about the lockdown caughs on Han and Han touched his face. 5 days later, Han calls in sick from work today as he is suffering from a severe case of the Novel Coronavirus and 2 days later, han succumbs to pneumonia and died on the hospital bed.